Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds
Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds is a superprogram and project developed by President Koji of the Gaming Club and his team. Authorization roles Overseer The Overseer of the Club Hub Worlds has the highest authority in the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram, giving the user the most administrative rights of the project. They have the ability to manually create or delete Club Hub Worlds (but Club Hub Worlds can also be created automatically or deleted automatically if club requirements are not met). The only person entitled with this role is the creator of the Club Hub Worlds project himself, President Koji of the Gaming Club. However, the moment he was captured and sealed by President Kai of the Belief Club by a sneak invasion, Koji's abilities as an Overseer became limited when he was added to the Belief Club's database. Sentinels Sentinels of the Club Hub World are selected guardians tasked to watch over the Club Hub Worlds. Their authorization status with Sentinel Privilege is higher than club administrators and lower than the Overseer, but club administrators are still owners of their respective Club Hub World. While Club Administrators usually cannot share the same role as their club members, Sentinels who are club members can still act as a club member and are not bound by the same role Club Administrators have. Cyber Security Rangers of FORAD Corporation, on the other hand, are a task force enforced to apprehend any rogued or abusive Club Presidents but all Sentinels have the same abilities and can use Cyber Security Ranger gear. Known Sentinels * All Cyber Security Rangers of FORAD Corporation's Cyber Network Security Force * Dan Takashima - School principal * Kosei - Drama Club Vice President * Satoshi - Gaming Club Vice President Club Administrators Club Administrators are club president of their respective club and owners of their respective Club Hub World. Club Administrators have the ability to manipulate data, people and other units, story, and time within their own Club Hub World when possible (depending on the current activity the Club Hub World is currently in) but some functions do not work in an interdimension between Club Hub Worlds such as story and time manipulation. All Club Founders (specifically those who were Club President when the Doki Doki High School Club Hub World superprogram launched) and the current club president have this role. Non-founding Club Presidents who gave their role of Club President to another unit lose their privilege. Known Club Administrators * Ayumi, Club President of the Art Club * Duran, Club /President of the Drama Club * Kai, Club President of the Belief Club * Kenta, Club President of the Anime Club * Koshiro, Club President of the Debate Club and Vice President of the Belief Club * Monika, Club Founder but ex-President of the Literature Club * Ryu, Club President of the Martial Arts Club * Sayori, Club President of the Literature Club * Sota, Club President of the Shogi Club * Takeda, Club President of the Cooking Club * Yumi, Club President of the Music Club The Nexus and Club Hub Worlds Club Hub Worlds Club Hub Worlds are digital pocket dimensions generated by the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram. Koji allowed all active club to have their own pocket dimension, ruled and administrated by Club Presidents (and "Club Founders" when it started) known as Club Administrators (see below). Club Hub Worlds can manually be generated or deleted by the Overseer Koji of the Gaming Club but they can also be automatically generated when someone decides to create their own school club and if the Dan Takashima approves the club creation. However, if clubs don't meet the minimum of four members (including the Club President themselves) within a given time limit when their club shuts down, their Club Hub World is automatically deleted with every club member booted back to the Nexus dimension. Nexus The Nexus is the term used for the real world/main dimension during the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram in the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus fan universe. The real world is called the Nexus since all Club Hub Worlds are linked to the Nexus dimension (as well as the Side Nexus, see below). While Club Hub Worlds are purely digital pocket dimension made to resemble their real-world counterpart Nexus or become another world, the Nexus is true reality but through FORAD Corporation's supercomputer, the supercomputer can cast digital fields over reality via Digital Augmentation Reality System, allowing digital constructs to "physically" appear in the real world. The reason for allowing reality to be "digitized" is because FORAD Corporation has a wish of allowing digital beings of sentient A.I. (known as Datanoids) to co-exist with real people and to start things off, A.I. digital replicas of school club members of Doki Doki High School replace their real counterpart with their same appearance (outside and inside), senses, and personality. Sometimes, as a phenomenon, these Datanoid replicas may duplicate actions their real counterparts made in their Club Hub World if the Club Hub World's digital reality is the same as the Nexus with similar events as Koji heard reports of this phenomenon a few times. During Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds while some characters have their identities renamed by players in their Club Hub Worlds, which may change all characters' minds (including Club Administrators and Sentinels) into believing they may be their name for that specific timeline, their real identities can still found in the Nexus dimension. Side Nexus The Gaming Club Hub World is treated as a "Side Nexus". While all Club Hub Worlds are connected to the Nexus, they are also simultaneously connected to the Gaming Club Hub World, allowing the Gaming Club Hub World to monitor every Club Hub World. In this dimension, the Overseer Koji has maximum administrative rights over his Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram. List of participating clubs and their known activities A list of that school clubs that participated in the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project and activities they did. Some activities mentioned here are not directly mentioned in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus but are exclusive information found on the [https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Discord server]. Anime Club * Anime Club: The Fighters! - A 2.5D party fighting game among the Anime Club members. The gameplay is on the Super Smash Bros. franchise. * Anime Club the RPG! featuring Dokimons - A 3D fantasy-themed massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG). Players can create their own Datanoid characters with combat classes such as the Adventurer (balanced), Warrior, the Ranger, the Mage, and the Dokimon Summoner, but players can be whatever they want to be. The gameplay style is based on Old School RuneScape. Dokimons are heart-themed monsters within the Anime Club's hub world and they are based on Digimon. An evil warlock is bent on taking over the lands with an army of corrupted Dokimons. However, it was corrupted at some point late in the main quests. Art Club * Doki Doki Art Club! - A drawing simulator managed by Club President Ayumi. However, it was corrupted at some point during the simulator. Belief Club * Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! - A religious visual novel transformed into a survival-horror adventure novel. Belief Club members are betrayed by their Kai who turns in an evil mad man, constantly torturing his fellow club members. * Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation - At the end of the game, Kai invaded the Debate Club's hub world and gave Koshiro the option of becoming his new vice president or be infected by the Doki Doki Virus. What did he choose...? * The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG - During the final battle between Cyberlord Duran and the Digirangers, the game was interrupted when Kai invaded the Drama Club's world. The Cyberlord ended his acting and charade and teamed up with the Digirangers to stop Kai's viral invasion. They have stopped a wave of enemies, however, it was not enough as the invader had help... * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus (during the invasion on the Literature Club) Cooking Club * Doki Doki Cooking Club!Exclusive information mentioned on the club's description on the [https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Discord server] - A restaurant strategy game and a cooking simulator in one. Drama Club * ''The Mystery in the Drama Club - A survival-mystery adventure novel and prequel to The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG. A senior student named Ryoku recently closed down his Weightlifting Club and his girlfriend Aika asked Ryoku to join the Drama Club with her. At the start of the game after acting, Ryoku seemed depressing from having to shut down his club. However, as days go by, random Drama Club members are dying one-by-one. What's going on in the Drama Club or the high school? * The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG - A direct sequel to The Mystery in the Drama Club. The survivors of the Drama Club battle against the evil Cyberlord's digital empire by using CyberForce technology in a cyberpunk-themed turn-based roleplaying game. Debate Club * Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation - Less than a month until the cultural festival starts. Debate Club President Koshiro has a meeting with his fellow debate team leaders. However, Monika, who was the second-in-command vice president of the Debate Club was missing. Disappointed by this, Koshiro restarted his game and rewrote the game where he gave out a leadership application to his debate club on who will succeed Monika as a vice president of the Debate Club. A girl in glasses wins and takes on the new role. Will she be capable of being a debate club team leader as Monika's successor and make the Debate Club the best club or become a failure? * Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! (briefly) - Before Kai's Deathcube minigame, Kai recruited Koshiro as his new vice president of the Belief Club. During the Deathcube minigame, Kai asked Koshiro to show his loyalty by placing his Debate Club's vice presidents in the labyrinth of death. Who will survive? Who will die? * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus (during the invasion on the Literature Club) Gaming Club * Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds - Koji and the Gaming Club survey other club worlds and their activities to see how everyone is doing. This project is shut down by the end of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and we disconnect from their universe. Literature Club * Doki Doki Literature Club! - A school romance visual novel created by Team Salvato. It starts off like a normal visual novel where we get closer to the girls. Halfway through, bad things start to happen... ** Many fan game mods and fangames related to it or based on it (but non-canon to the ReLC!TDDV fan universe) * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus - Taking place during in Act IV's special route as if the game hasn't ended, Doki Doki Literature Club! continues as Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. The game rules are similar but Sayori no longer has a character route, being the new Literature Club President. What is the Doki Doki Virus? What is this world? What's the world like behind the Literature Club's walls? Martial Arts Club * Doki Doki Punch-Out Fury!! - A friendly 3D fighting game. The title is a reference to the Punch-Out!! boxing video game series. * Doki Doki Death Battles!! - A gory 2.5D fighting game with a story mode. This club game is based around to be like the Mortal Kombat fighting video game series. Movie Club * Unnamed film(s) * The ending credits for Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Music Club * Doki Doki Music Club! - A rhythm game managed by Club President Yumi. It contains various rhythm-styled gameplay such as DanceDanceRevolution and Guitar Hero/Rock Band. It also contained an arcade mode and rhythm duels. Yumi is one of the bosses during single-player rhythm duels. However, it was corrupted by the end of arcade mode. Shogi Club * Unknown activities Sports Club * Unknown activities but the Sports Club is currently not mentioned in ReLC!TDDV at the moment but is mentioned in the Discord server. References Category:Programs